SAITAMA AND GOKU THE DUMB FAN
by LOL BAD PUBLISHER
Summary: THIS IS DUM
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _ **Please notice this is from Captain Dux.**_

 _ **Remember that bold words is for start and end.**_

 _ **Also, underline, bold, and italic is author's w/o underline is also author's**_

 _ **Regular**_ **BOLD** _**and**_ **Underline** _ **is for planets/places.**_

" _ **It bout time you showed up…**_

 _ **You gonna destroy it?"**_

" _ **..."**_

" _**Just to tell you do it but don't kill anyone...in that building"**_

 _ **The man said pointing at his own building named: GOKU ENTERPRISES**_

 _ **The other guy flewed up and one punch the meteorite destroying everything around it…**_

" **Victory to Saitama…" the crowd shouted. Goku fly to his enterprise… all his friends and workers are gone. Goku clenched his fist and push a rock away from Krillin, his old friend. Krillin needs the Dragon's power to be revive for the 6th time (Don't really know because he dies too often…). "** _ **NOOOO!..."**_ **the sound faded away.**

 **Goku woke up dreaming about something 2 years ago. He doesn't really know what happened to his parent too. He once had a dream that there is a war broke out in his home place :** **PLANET VEGETA** **and then his parents threw him off to space** _ **(Which is fake of course.)**_

 **Goku got in his black suit and went to work. He didn't know that Vegeta was in his car until "Sup," a deep tone voice said from the shadow.**

 **Goku jumped out from his chair and said "Stop scaring me 15/7. Jeez you're very annoying."**

" **So you gonna go to Avocado Farm tonight?" Vegeta asked.**

" **Maybe." Goku said in a soft voice " I might get breakfast in Luffy's Bakery" Goku said as his stomach start to growl.**

" **You bringing me there or dropping me here just to tell you, I AM YOU that means I feel the same way you do if you decided to drop me in this Dumbass-Looking Ass area."Vegeta said.**

" **Nah, we're different…" Goku said back to him.**

" **Guess what GOKU you think you are the toughest but in real life you are the WIMPIEST of ALL."**

" **Hey, no short jokes !"  
** " **That ain't no short joke and make a 199 degree turn into** **Luffy's Bakery."**

" **But, guess what you are Bitch."**

" **Well, that ain't no short joke it is a long JOKE WAHAHAHA."**

" **We're here."**

" **Hey this is Naruto's Ramen one of the best Ramen service."**

" **Nah, Luffy's bakery is close by."**

 **They walk till they reached the bakery…**


	2. SAITAMA

**$$$- is the money they use**

 ***Spanish dessert**

 **Author's note:  
Meanwhile at Court...**

" **So you are Saitama, the bald man who destroy Goku's tower."**

" **Yea, So?"**

" **Goku reported you for destroying his towers," the Judge said "He reported you for $$$10,000,000,000,000,000 now paid up or go to jail for 100 months straight."**

" **I will go to jail for 100 months I have not enough for $$$10,000,000,000,000,000 I only have $$$100, plus I am very broke…"**

" **Okay I will call Goku for you" while the Judge is making a phone call.**

" **Wait… it is okay I will pay for him" a mysterious voice said in the back of the Jury room.**

" **Hey, Genos why are you paying for me?" Saitama asked.**

" **Cause, master I am pretty tired of this case." Genos replied**

" **Hey Genos mind if you just paid now?"**

" **Sure, here you go" Genos saying happily as he hand over the money.**

" **Do you mind" the Judge said**

" **No…"Genos said**

 **10 minutes later…**

" **So, you are going to paid?" the Judge said…**

" **Yeah right now…"**

" **...Oh that why you're here?"**

" **Yeah also… to get my Master outta here."**

" **Oh, you can go now I have to call Goku again…" The Judge sighed**

 **Genos and Saitama went to the nearest restaurant which was Elric's Eat Anything shop…**

" **Can I have ten pound of sliced beef cooked with spicy Jalapeno and 20 pounds of Napa Cabbage in my noodles please?" Saitama said.**

" **Can I please have 15 pounds of chicken and 3 pounds of Lettuce in my noodles?" Genos said.**

" **Sure coming right up in 10 minutes please have some homemade? "lemon-aid" and some roasted peanuts cover in butter," the waiter said "You can also, have some** **Tarta de Santiago*..."**

" **But, it is just a cake!" Saitama interrupted.**

" **You don't judge our desserts."the waiter said.**

" **Oh, yea? You can't judge us!"**

" **Fine I will give you Fatty Lungs if you keep complaining."**

 **5 minutes later…**

" **WHY IS THERE FATTY LUNGS IN MY NOODLES?" Saitama complained.**

" **You kept complaining that's why…" the waiter responded.**

" **Well, it is your fault that you gave us desert for the beginning**

 **-The doors of the restaurant slammed on the walls…**

… **A guy came in the restaurant and ordered a The Noble Brunch.**

 **It smelled so delicious that Saitama said "Hey you, how does it taste?"**

 **The guy replied "HORRIBLE!"**

" **May I try?"**

" **Sure"**

" **ARGH! it tastes so HORRIBLE!"**

" **I told you so this restaurant is rated 1.7 in the whole wide rating for restaurants."**

" **Okay thanks"**

 **Then Saitama didn't eat or pay…**

" **HEY YOU FINISH YOUR MEAL AND COME BACK!"**


End file.
